


when the sun sets

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Ending, Blood, Car Accidents, Friends With Benefits, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 9:07 PMcome overshould I bring condoms?no, I still have some from last time
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. 3:18 pm

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey!  
> so this fic was fully inspired to my friend on twitter who told me that osamu and suna would definitely be friends with benefits and they would have hidden feelings for each other. and now this story exists :)
> 
> also this was supposed to be fluff but idk how to do that
> 
> i haven't edited yet since i just finished so sorry if there are typos and grammatical errors

9:07 PM

come over

_should I bring condoms?_

no, I still have some from last time

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


it was 9:18pm as suna walked down the familiar street, turned a familiar corner, and twisted the key, unlocking a familiar house. familiar. it was synonymous to safety, because it was safe to do this. his secret was safe. he stepped into said familiar house, took two steps into the familiar hallway, and was swept away by familiar hands.

hands that he had come to know in a different light this past year. he knew what every inch of those hands felt like on every part of his body. he knew how those hands would tug on his hair in a moment of passion and how they would sweep his bangs aside afterwards. he knew how those hands would slowly run down the sides of his body and then back up again before curling around him.

but he also knew how those hands felt against his own after winning a game. he knew how those hands felt against his back or shoulder in consolation after losing a game. he knew that even if he desperately wished to just hold those hands, his pleas were in vain.

it was 12:02am when suna returned to his own bedroom. it hurt more every time- returning. at first, it was okay. they had mutually agreed that one would come over and leave again within the next few hours. but sometime after, suna stopped wanting to leave. he lingered longer each time making excuses like needing to charge his phone just in case, or wanting a cup of tea. what he really wanted was to stay in the warm bed and fall asleep in the arms of the person he loved, to talk about stupid nothings, or philosophy, or the future.

but that was the problem, osamu did not want to talk about stupid nothings and philosophy. osamu wanted to satisfy his libido, and once upon a time, suna agreed to help. he regretted it now.

he didn’t realize he was crying until he shifted and felt the wet spot on his pillow. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


osamu sat at his desk and glared at his freshly made bed. his pillows did not smell like suna anymore and he didn’t get a chance to discretely “misplace” suna’s jacket during their little escapade.

that was the thing- osamu never actually wanted suna to leave, nor did he want to leave when he went over to suna’s place. each time suna asked to charge his phone or for some tea, osamu wanted to kiss him all over again. but they always parted because that was what they did every time. osamu didn’t know how to ask him to stay.

his phone buzzed. his heart lurched. he slowly pulled it out of his pocket. it was a message from atsumu, and frankly, that was not person he wanted to hear from. he didn’t want to know that atsumu was spending the night with his “omi-omi”. he didn’t want to know that, although he was better than atsumu in every other aspect, atsumu had finally outdone him by getting a boyfriend.

how had atsumu even manage to get someone as pretty as kiyoomi? kiyoomi was a diamond compared to his shithead of a brother. dark hair and a snarky personality- maybe he and his brother had the same type. except, the dark hair that osamu was imagining was straight and the bangs parted down the middle, equally to the side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3:20 PM

_I'm coming over_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

suna didn’t know what he was doing.

well- actually, he did. he was tired of it. he was tired of pretending that he only saw osamu as a friend. he was tired of giving osamu his heart each night and having it broken in return. slowly, his heart flaunted cracks and missing pieces- the pieces he left with osamu.

so he was going to confess- even if it killed him.

lost in thought, suna walked. the air smelled like rain and the cloud were dark and ominous. to his left was the boba shop he and osamu used to frequent in high school. to his right was the convenience store where he knew osamu bought premium brand condoms and flavored lube. a few steps from that was the cross walk where osamu asked him to come over the first time.

suna didn’t see the car coming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

osamu heard the collision before he knew what was happening. he had been staring at his phone wondering why suna was coming over so abruptly- it was too early for sex but it was too late for lunch. atsumu was still at kiyoomi’s leaving him to his own thoughts.

and then it happened. the squealing of brakes and the sound of a car crashing into the side of a building. osamu checked the time. it was 3:18, suna was supposed to arrive in 3 minutes. in his head, osamu traced the path between his and suna’s house. three minutes down the street was the crosswalk. three minutes down the street were buildings and a busy road. he would definitely hear if a car accident happened three minutes away. osamu ran out of his house without closing the door behind him.

he arrived at the scene of the accident in 1 minute and 47 seconds. his heart was pounding.

it only took 2 seconds for his heart to completely stop.

he couldn’t see much- a car had crashed into the building like he guessed, but there was only one car. he saw blood on the road and he heard a man talking on the phone. he heard a lady scream. a dog barked. but when his eyes followed the blood, he saw his best friend. his best friend who wasn’t moving. the one who had been there all of high school and now at university. his best friend who he wished was more than just that.

he couldn’t bring himself to cross the road. to bring himself 15 feet closer to his lifeless best friend. so he sat against the side of the building and cried. he cried until the police came and left. he cried when the sun set. he cried because his sun, the person who brought him joy, would never be able to do so again. and he never got to say, “I love you”.


	2. 4:20 (alternate ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what would have happened if suna left an hour later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this was the original ending! i didn't really like it that much and it seemed incomplete and rushed but i did like the circular nature that this ending provided so i figured i would post it anyways :)

4:20 PM

come over

_should I bring condoms?_

no

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

this was the first surprise of the day. it was only 4pm. it was 4:31pm when suna stepped into the familiar house. this time, osamu did not immediately carry him to his room. that was the second surprise.

the third was that osamu offered him some tea and the miya specialty, onigiri.

it was strange but oddly familiar- after all, they were friends. but that hadn’t had a chance to hang out like this for months. up until now, it had been rushed touches aimed to satisfy. this was a different kind of satisfaction and it was pleasant. they sat and ate in silence.

it wasn’t until they had finished eating and moved to the couch that the satisfaction dissolved and the awkwardness began to settle. osamu wasn’t starting a conversation and suna couldn’t find it in himself to make a snarky remark about it. so they sat in silence until they couldn’t take it anymore.

“Suna, I- “

“Osamu what- “

“You first.”

“No go ahead, its your house.”

nothing could have prepared suna for what he heard. nothing could have prepared suna for the words that tumbled out of osamu’s mouth like hail falling from the sky. it was fast and choppy but rushed all at the same time. it hit suna like a ton of bricks.

and then osamu stopped talking. the hail stopped, the clouds parted and there was only the sun’s rays and puddles to jump in. osamu stared at him shaking with nerves because he had just told suna something no one else knew. he told suna that he loved him.

after that it was more touches- but this time they were languid and soft. a fluttering finger gliding down the side of suna’s arm, a hand resting at the small of his back but brushing up to hold the back of his head. these touches were different than before. the hands that suna was so familiar with changed because now they carried a new feeling. suna liked these hands better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know which ending you liked better!

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! lets be friends on twitter (@aobaxboba)


End file.
